It's you
by MOCHImochi27
Summary: I thought you didn't love me? yosuke/chie fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Chie was alone.** She already finished packing up her things to move to her new apartment. She was alone in her room when she realized how lonely her life is without the investigation team. She still talkes to Amagi, Tatsumi and Shirogane but other than that she was still sad. Yukiko managed the inn while Kanji helped his mother at the textile shop. Naoto was still, Naoto. 5 years have passed she was still Chie, a tiny police officer who did nothing but go through paper work at the police station.

suddenly

 **1 text message**

 **yukiko**

 **HEY! want us to help u move to your new apartment? we can have a mini reunion! what do you think?**

she thought how were they going to have a reunion with only 4 people from the investigation team were living in Inaba?

 **sure y not?** she replied

Inside she was excited of course how could she not be? A mini reunion would sound great! so she fixed everything so her room would somewhat look presentable. She looked at herself in the mirror, she's gotten thin(because she stopped eating a ton of meat), her hair got longer, long enough so she could tie it in a high bun more like yukiko's hair no more of the bowl haircut her hair was just below her shoulders. Her height wasn't worth to mention either. She had puffy pink cheeks and pink lips. She was cute.

She was cleaning up the dust when she saw a photo that made her happy. 4 boys dressed in girly outfits. Souji. The team leader the one she loved but could never be her's, she knew Yukiko loved him and that they're made for eachother and she thought of her bestfriend being happy then she was happy as well. Kanji well he was strong but not that attractive. Kuma was adorable though he could be annoying that you could tear your hair of, and.. Yosuke. That clumsy guy she was attracted to, big headphones that made him look so handsome, although she liked Souji that time she was always attracted to how he moved in Mayonaka.

He was gorgeous.

She stopped thinking about everything when she heard the doorbell rang, her parents weren't home, they'll be back tomorrow. She realized she weren't even dressed properly so she shouted

"WAIT A MINUTE!"

and then she heard another voice which was clearly not Yukiko or Naoto but Kujikawa. She missed that bubbly attitude of her's how she's always cheerful and happy and funny, she missed it. Souji, Yosuke and Rise all go to the same university but all of them graduated well the two guys graduated first last year, Rise graduated this year she guessed.

The idol giggled and said " TAKE YOUR TIME!"

So Chie let her hair fall down curled it a little then she put on her t-shirt and rolled the sleeves up, jumped into her green shorts and gone downstairs.

She opened the door and said " Sorry I took so l-" she didn't have the time to finish what she was about to say when her jaw fell open. She saw all of them including Souji who was larger but not as large as Kanji but she didn't care about Souji's apperance because she saw the man she liked for so long. White polo shirt with red trousers and black and red headphones. He was hot, like capital H O T. She came back to reality when Souji spoke up. "hey! how are you doing? you look so much more...feminine!" and that made her blush. Rise was the one who spoke up next "I LOVE YOUR HAIR!" then she giggled, she let them inside and they ate dinner Yukiko brought. She can see how Souji looks at Yukiko, her bestfriend haven't told her that she was in a relationship of course she knew she would go with Souji which was totally fine for her as long as Souji wouldn't hurt yukiko or else she would send him into orbit. However someone is awfully quiet the whole time, he talked about how his father forced him to be the manager and that's it nothing else, most of them were thought how young he is to become a manager.

Maybe that's the reason why he's quiet all this time. Maybe.

all of them said farewell except for one who said he forgot something.

"what are you looking for?" she said.

"You know I came back for a reason." he replied

"I know stupid, but find what you're missing and go home it's already late!"

"You know what I'm missing?"

" Of course not you idiot!" she was already tired and wanted to sleep but what she saw next got her heart beating so fast it can go outside her chest.

"This" and then he kissed her, hard. She didn't know what happened but she kissed back, his tounge licking at her lips asking for entrance and she did, his and her fighting for dominance. She stumbled and landed on the sofa. He kissed her hard she swore she could taste blood already but his lips taste so good she could'nt stop. she moaned when she felt something hard between them and she already know what it is.

She knew she wanted it.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hi guys!, this is my first story so sorry if there's any mistake(grammar, language or anything). I really hope you guys like this! Reviews are appreciated. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

She knew exactly what's going to happen, a part of her doesn't want to stop, but a part of her doesn't want her whole life to be in ruins and what if he just wants to do this because _he_ just wants to? nothing else? So before anything could go crazy she pushed him away, gently.

"Y-Yosuke stop it" she finally managed to say after being kissed.

She looked into his dark brown eyes, his searching for her lighter ones. There was lust of course, but sadness was also in there, like he really wanted to do this.

"what? don't you want me? I've waited for this all this years.." kissing her every word he says.

Did he like me?

She held his neck when his lips started to venture into her neck, oh how great the feeling was! She moaned again, but she pushed him away again and said

"stop, look were not even together! are you crazy? I like you, I really do but maybe its not the time for any of this!"

In reply he cupped her cheeks and kissed her forehead and said

"sorry, I think I got too overwhelmed."

"its.. alright hey it's getting late just call me tomorrow and we could talk okay?"

"sure, Im really sorry though" then he got his handkercheif and wiped it on her lips.

"I got your lips bleeding too, im sorry"

"Its okay" and she giggled, he smiled back and waved goodbye. She didn't knew what happened.

The next day was sure exciting for her because she was moving to her new apartment, the trip wasn't to far and placing the boxes didn't took that long.

 _He could be the one, just saying not to be random or anything but yeah._

"Don't assume so much! He couldn't be I mean-"

her persona cut her off and said _who am I anyway? I am you, you know that right?_

"I know that I would be stupid if I didn't knew that"

her persona could be annoying, like teddie aw she missed that fur ball. Thinking about teddie makes her even more lonlier than she is right now. Imaging his life over there she touched the screen of her TV and whispered "I'll visit you, I promise wait for me okay?" and boom, static. She felt someone touched her for a minute there. She wasn't sure what it is but whatever that is shocked her.

She was lying on the ground when her phone rang.

"h-hello?" she still felt shocked after what happened but when she heard his voice she came back to reality

"Hey! you okay? you sounded shaky there for a bit"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Your apartment fine?"

"yeah it's alright"

"want me to help you unpack?" She wasn't sure what will happen when he came to help her unpack because she recalled her experience yesterday to be..shocking, but rejecting his offer would be bad like rejecting someone's gift so she said

"Sure? I'll send you the address, I got to go bye!"

"see you later" he said

She changed her clothes, green tank top and tattered shorts, she tied her hair in a ponytail and just regular shoes. She finished dressing up when she heard someone knocked at the door.

"hey" she said welcoming him.

"hey, I got steak? I know you haven't eaten one in ages just look at you! Is steak not allowed in college?"

"ha ha I'm not that thin! I can still send you into orbit if you don't stop teasing me"

he held his hands up and said "okay okay! no thank-you?" he replied handing the plastic bag to her. She got the plastic bag and sniffed it "DEAR STEAK OH HOW I MISSED YOU!" she said happily. She glanced at Yosuke who was smiling at her, "how adorable" she thought.

"still no thank-you?" he said

"Thank-you for this steak that I shall eat now" and she searched for a knife and a fork and sat down on the table. She was about to eat when she realized that he's still standing there looking at her smiling.

"well do you prefer standing up?" she said

"of course not"

"then sit down" and they enjoyed the meal.


	3. Chapter 3

She (obviously) liked the meal. Being in college was a pain in the ass, she never had a proper meal, too much stress and she just hated it. Working in the police station wasn't as fun too. She preferred killing bad guys and stuff like that but she's stuck with paperwork instead.

 _he's quiet_ her persona whispered. She glanced at Yosuke who was looking at nowhere. He must be thinking too much.

"You're quiet. What's wrong? feeling sick?" she asked.

"No" he replied.

"Then what?"

"Dammit!" he shouted, she was suprised of how stressed he looked. She never seen him like this before.

"Excuse me?"

"Why can't I...just say I like you?" he said. She stopped and felt her cheeks burn, well now she knew he really did like her but why? Why her of all the girls here?

"wh-what?"

"I like you, I really do! You don't know how hard it is to say it to you!"

"b-but why? Why of all the girls-"

"Can't you just understand?" he looked at me and then, he just kissed me.

 _Well there he goes.. again._

"m-mh hey look at me" she cupped his cheeks. His eyes looked at her. He had dark brown eyes that was just amazing to look at, if only she could look at his everyday she would be the happiest person alive, but she wanted to know what he liked about her. She's not like Yukiko or Rise or even Saki! She was just a small girl who wasn't even worth to mention to anybody. She was just her.

"What do you like about me? I'm not the prettiest girl here! I'm j-just m-me! I-"

"Because you're special, no one's like you" he answered.

"B-but-"

"Shush" and then he kissed me again, his soft lips against her's. She thought about the boxes she planned to unpack earlier, how they never been touched. She knew this was going to happen.

He laid her in the futon (which she already laid earlier incase she got tired of unpacking). He tasted like steak which didn't bothered her. His hand moved up and down on her leg which made her sigh.

"are we-" she didn't finish when he entered one finger, that made her moan so she bit her lip.

He kissed her neck and whispered "Let me hear everything" his voice low and husky. It was music to her ears.

"I love you" was all she said and then stuff happened.

 **Morning**

Everything was a blur, something happened that's for sure because she looked under the blanket and saw that she's wearing his polo shirt and underneath she was completely naked. She was still sleepy but she needs to unpack things up.

She was about to get up when she felt someone hugging her.

He chuckled and sounded a bit awake "Hi there"

She giggled, his voice was low that made her cringe a little. "Hey"

"I really didn't help you unpack, but I think you liked everything last night"

She blushed. "I... shut up"

Then he laughed "I'll help this time, I'll just get us breakfast"

"Well I need to get proper clothes because-" she was about to stand up when she felt like throwing up.

 _well I guess you had too much fun you didn't remember anything_

Her persona chuckled, "no" she thought and then she just rushed into the bathroom. She finished "throwing up" and cleaned up everything. She held her hand up to her tummy and said quietly.

"No, th-this can't be happening"

 _I guess somebody else will annoy you other than me in the future_

"Chie?" someone called, it's him _.shit what am I supposed to tell him now?_

 _Oh I don't know tell him someone's living in your body? How am I supposed to know?_

 _Just help me!_

 _Just don't tell him yet I guess?_

 _okay I but_

 _relax, it's a gift you know!_

She calmed down and said _m-my life's going to change now I guess_

 _You have a job! nothing to worry about!_

 _but him? how?_

"Chie?" and the bathroom door opened.

"You okay? You look pale! are you sick or something?"

"I'm fine! Nothing to worry about!" then she smiled at him.

"I thought for a second there that you're sick. Sure you don't feel sick?"

"IM FINEEEEE! now where's breakfast? I'm starving! We have a looottt to do if you're still willing to help"

"I'll help, but first let's eat" and then he exited the bathroom

 _I guess I'll have to keep you a secret first._


	4. Chapter 4

She (obviously) liked the meal. Being in college was a pain in the ass, she never had a proper meal, too much stress and she just hated it. Working in the police station wasn't as fun too. She preferred killing bad guys and stuff like that but she's stuck with paperwork instead.

 _he's quiet_ her persona whispered. She glanced at Yosuke who was looking at nowhere. He must be thinking too much.

"You're quiet. What's wrong? feeling sick?" she asked.

"No" he replied.

"Then what?"

"Dammit!" he shouted, she was suprised of how stressed he looked. She never seen him like this before.

"Excuse me?"

"Why can't I...just say I like you?" he said. She stopped and felt her cheeks burn, well now she knew he really did like her but why? Why her of all the girls here?

"wh-what?"

"I like you, I really do! You don't know how hard it is to say it to you!"

"b-but why? Why of all the girls-"

"Can't you just understand?" he looked at me and then, he just kissed me.

 _Well there he goes.. again._

"m-mh hey look at me" she cupped his cheeks. His eyes looked at her. He had dark brown eyes that was just amazing to look at, if only she could look at his everyday she would be the happiest person alive, but she wanted to know what he liked about her. She's not like Yukiko or Rise or even Saki! She was just a small girl who wasn't even worth to mention to anybody. She was just her.

"What do you like about me? I'm not the prettiest girl here! I'm j-just m-me! I-"

"Because you're special, no one's like you" he answered.

"B-but-"

"Shush" and then he kissed me again, his soft lips against her's. She thought about the boxes she planned to unpack earlier, how they never been touched. She knew this was going to happen.

He laid her in the futon (which she already laid earlier incase she got tired of unpacking). He tasted like steak which didn't bothered her. His hand moved up and down on her leg which made her sigh.

"are we-" she didn't finish when he entered one finger, that made her moan so she bit her lip.

He kissed her neck and whispered "Let me hear everything" his voice low and husky. It was music to her ears.

"I love you" was all she said and then stuff happened.

 **Morning**

Everything was a blur, something happened that's for sure because she looked under the blanket and saw that she's wearing his polo shirt and underneath she was completely naked. She was still sleepy but she needs to unpack things up.

She was about to get up when she felt someone hugging her.

He chuckled and sounded a bit awake "Hi there"

She giggled, his voice was low that made her cringe a little. "Hey"

"I really didn't help you unpack, but I think you liked everything last night"

She blushed. "I... shut up"

Then he laughed "I'll help this time, I'll just get us breakfast"

"Well I need to get proper clothes because-" she was about to stand up when she felt like throwing up.

 _well I guess you had too much fun you didn't remember anything_

Her persona chuckled, "no, I guess I didn't remember much huh" but she just rushed into the bathroom. She finished "throwing up" and cleaned up everything. _what the hell?_

 _I guess somebody else will annoy you other than me in the future_

 _what?!_

 _I guess I'll have to take care of that one either._

 _what-_

"Chie?" someone called, it's him _. no,you mean somebody.. what will I tell him?!_

 _Oh I don't know tell him someone's living in your body? How am I supposed to know?_

 _Just help me!_

 _Just don't tell him yet I guess?_

 _I don't even know if what you're saying is real!_

 _You have a job! nothing to worry about!_

 _You're not helping at all!_

"Chie?" and the bathroom door opened.

"You okay? You look pale! are you sick or something?"

"I'm fine! Nothing to worry about!" then she smiled at him.

"I thought for a second there that you're sick. Sure you don't feel sick?"

"IM FINEEEEE! now where's breakfast? I'm starving! We have a looottt to do if you're still willing to help"

"I'll help, but first let's eat" and then he exited the bathroom

She decided to wait for one week before she check anything. Her persona never lied to her, never and that just worried her!

 _I'll wait._


	5. Chapter 5

She waited, that one week was the worst. She was stressed more often and she worried a lot, she finished unpacking so that was off her list of worries. She was sitting in her desk at the police station, she's about to do the test and just worried. What if he'll leave? What if something happens? What if-

 _Stop worrying! CALM DOWN!_ Her persona became more caring this past few days, it's not a bad thing it's just she worries a lot.

 _How can I calm down!_ _What if something happens that I'm not ready to-?_

 _Worrying is bad you know._

 _Yeah right!_

 _Yeah right it is!_

She was about to stand up and go when "Satonaka, going home already?" Doujima asked.

"Oh no I'm about to go to the Cr you see"

"Just asking, you've been acting…weird lately" she stopped, and asked her persona.

 _Am I?_

 _Yeah, A LOT_

 _How?_

 _Hmm you touch your tummy every time not a lot but yeah. You look stressed more often._

 _What am I going to do!_

 _I don't know!_

She snapped out of her thoughts when Doujima asked "Is there something wrong?"

"N-no I…excuse me I need to go" she didn't wait for Doujima to say anything. She walked past him and entered the bathroom. She entered the cubicle and calmed herself down.

 _Take a deep breath… don't worry I'm here._

 _Yeah, except you're in my head and I can't fucking see you!_

 _Just… do it okay?_

She inhaled and exhaled.

"No, no this can't be" she was there sitting for what feels like an hour, looking at a digital thermometer like device.

 _Shh don't cry!_

 _How can I not cry!_

 _Be happy I guess?_

 _You're not helping! You're-_

Her phone was ringing. She looked at the screen sighed, Yosuke was the person she least wanted to talk to right now.

 _It's his entire fault!_

 _Well you participated!_

She's crying like a baby right now. She tried to ignore his calls but he keeps calling.

So she picked up.

"h-hello?" she was still sobbing, he noticed that she's been crying.

"Chie, you alright you want me to pick you up?" _NO IT'S YOUR FAULT I'M IN THIS SITUATION!_ she thought but that would ruin their relationship.

So she answered in the most calmed manner she could be. "Do-don't pick me u-up, I'm fine and don't go to m-my apartment to-today" she didn't wait for him to answer when she hung up. All she could think about how her life would change. She thought "what if he knew all this time, that this would happen? What if he done that for business?! No he wouldn't he….wouldn't" and that just made her cry even more. She thought of the most selfish thing she could do, go away.

 _No you wouldn't!_

 _Yes I will_

 _What about your job!?_

 _I'll think of something_

 _WHAT YOU'RE THINKING RIGHT NOW IS STUPID!_

 _Ugh_ and she stood up, she honestly didn't know what to do, but one thing she knew everything will change.


	6. Chapter 6

She thought about living with her grandfather but leaving everything behind was hard for her. A new bought apartment, her friends and Yosuke. The guy she loved, the guy who maybe cared for her, the guy who's the root cause of all this. Being away was so selfish of her but she wanted to, she didn't care of the things she unpacked most of them were worthless anyway. Her job, well she could still work without her being noticed by one of her friends which she knew was impossible.

So she decided to quit. That part wasn't nice either, she remembered the face Doujima gave her and questioned her so much she thought she was taking a test or something.

 _Don't leave, think for minute!_

 _I thought too much give me a break!_

 _No I won't this is stupid! You're smarter that this you know!_

 _I'll be gone for a while but I'll be back._

 _Yeah right, I doubt you will ever return._

 _I will._

She can't stay with her grandfather forever. She has to say something someday, she packed everything she needed. All the clothes she can get and other things stuffed it in her bag and exited the room. She walked down the stairs and stopped at the sight she saw, Yosuke standing inches away from her.

"Chie where are you going?" his voice cracking, he was about to cry so was she, but she ignored him and walked pass him.

"Chie!" he quickly grabbed her hand.

"I told you don't come here! You didn't listen you s-stupid jerk!" her tears came running down her cheeks.

"W-what's wrong I thought were fine?" he asked

"I need to be alone… for a while, don't find me or… I'll kick you" she broke free from his grip and ran away. She ran to the bus stop and quickly entered the bus. She saw him running towards the vehicle but the bus already drove fast for him to even reach it. She cried the whole time until she slept.

Her dream wasn't nice either. She woke up and saw that it was still night time.

 _Chie I hate to say this to you but you're so stupid_

 _I know that considering you said that to me a billion times_

 _But this is a DIFFERENT KIND OF STUPID like you're the dumbest human being on planet earth!_

 _You're me so that description fits you too_

 _Oh_

 _I'll sleep okay? Don't you dare wake me up_

 _Fine_

She woke up but noticed that she wasn't in the bus. She knew this place too well, she was in Mayonaka. The place she hated during her high school days, the place who killed people, the place where Teddie lived. She walked and walked for a chance to find Teddie but she saw no one.

"What will I do with you?" she turned around and saw her persona floating in front of her.

"Suzaka?" she asked, you know to be sure.

"Yes? Did you forget what I look like? Ouch"

"No I was just shocked."

"Hmm I guess you're finding Teddie huh, well since you're asleep on the other side it wouldn't hurt to look right?"

"It won't"

So they looked for hours, hoping that this wasn't a long dream. She was about to give up when someone shouted her name.

"CHIE!"

"T-teddie?" she wasn't sure if it was him but she woke up before she saw his face.

She woke up with a wonderful view. She saw Inaba and grassy hills surrounding the small town. She felt happy somehow after all the things that happened.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **I hope you're still reading, because stuff will happen. I enjoy writing and I hope you enjoy everything even though there some mistakes in the story. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

She felt like a child again. She remembered how she would hide inside the closet when her parents came by and take her home. She felt so happy to see her grandfather again. He was all alone in the tiny house since her grandmother died, that's why she decided to live with her grandfather for a while.

She knocked at the door and noticed that it wasn't locked.

"Hello!" she shouted and heard someone coughed. A small guy came out from the kitchen and she just missed him so much.

"Ah Chie, what made you visit?" the elder chuckled. She was so happy to see him healthy and alive.

"I'm here to stay for a while" she said.

"Why?"

She told her grandfather everything and the shock in his face was priceless, she didn't know whether to laugh or frown.

Her grandfather clicked his tongue and said, "You're so selfish! You didn't even tell him what happened!"

"I know but I was so afraid of what may happen, you know maybe he knew and used me for business!"

"Chie, as much as I'm disappointed with what you did you still didn't think properly and you didn't even told your parents about this and what if your child ask for a father someday? What will you do?"

"I just want to get away"

"Well your secret will be revealed someday"

"I know"

"Well you can stay here, I'll tell your parents about this and no buts!"

She sighed and simply nodded. She watched her grandfather dial the phone number and she just bit her thumb. She heard her mother picked up the phone and her grandfather told everything.

 _Well?_

 _Well what?_

 _You regret coming here?_

 _I don't know_

"Chie your mother wants to talk to you" and then he handed her the phone. The happiness she felt earlier was replaced with fear, then she started to cry again.

"M-mom I-I'm so sorry I-"

"Chie why didn't you tell us earlier we could have helped!" she noticed the hurt and concern in her mother's voice but she still couldn't stop crying.

"Mom I-I'm s-so sorry please forgive me"

"Were on the way okay? Do you mind if I bring Yukiko with me?" she didn't knew if she wanted to.

"Fine"

"Good cause she's been worried sick about you, oh she wanted to speak with you" and she cried again, she didn't know why she's crying every time.

"H-hello Y-Yukiko?"

"O my God Chie! I was worried sick when Yo-"

"Don't say his name please"

"Why didn't you tell me anything?"

"I was scared" the she heard her mom said "Yuki tell her everything later, can I talk to her?" then,

"Were almost there don't go anywhere okay"

"Okay" and then she hung up.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **Hi guys hope you're still reading. A new chapter will appear every day! This will be a long story to make so I hope you all like it reviews are appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 8

Someone knocked at the door and she knew exactly who that was so she opened the door and saw her mother.

"Oh Chie, do you feel anything?"

"No mom, but I'm so sorry I needed to be alone for a while I didn't want to worry you and dad"

"But you're worrying us right now, I'm just glad you're safe!" and her mother hugged her, not tightly. Her dad was the next to talk.

"Where is he?"She noticed that her dad was furious but he didn't make it obvious.

"Dad just don't do anything to him"

"You love him don't you!?" he shouted, she faced the floor hoping something would appear that would distract her.

"Stop that!" her mother scolded."

Her father stopped, the room was silent for a while before he started to speak again.

"You'll stay here until everything's okay and we'll take care of your-"

"No! This is my responsibility; I'll find a job or something but don't take this away from me!" and she cried, again.

"Oh no, we won't take your child away from you! We will just-"

"No, I'll take care of him or her j-just d-don't take this a-away from me please!"

"Okay, but expect us to visit you every once and a while okay?"

"You know that I'll kill that bastard-"

"Enough! Let's go, Yuki-chan you're okay to go by yourself later right?"

"Yes" and her parents were off leaving Yukiko inside. She hugged her and just cried her heart out.

"Hush, don't cry please"

"Y-Yukiko I don't k-know w-what t-to do!"

"I'll be here okay? Even though the inn's busy I'll still visit you. Now stop crying I'm going to cry if you don't stop!" she said. She chuckled and wiped her tears away.

"Don't tell anyone please. Especially Yosuke please"

"What if someone ask where you are?"

"Just tell them that I want to be alone"

"Okay but take care of you okay? Remember I'll be your child's Godmother okay?" and she laughed. They talked for a while and she gone home.

She said goodnight to her grandfather and lied in bed, she rubbed her tummy and said "Goodnight"

 _How about me? No goodnight?_

 _Goodnight to you too_

 _Aw don't worry too much_

 _I'm worrying about my future idiot_

 _Oh_

 _Well I'll just sleep this off_

 _Yeah NIGHT!_

She slept, and then she woke up again but inside the TV again. She was exactly in her place last time she was here and she saw Teddie lying in the floor. She hugged him because she just misses him that damn much.

"Teddie!"

"Chie-chan oh hello!" his face became happier.

"You didn't visit us! You said you will return STUPID!" her tears starting to run down her cheeks. She wiped them immediately.

"I thought all of you wouldn't want me anymore"

"No you're so stupid sometimes you know! We miss you idiot!"

"Do you really?"

"Really"

"I'll try to visit I'm so happy you're here!" she laughed and she hugged her again. She woke up hugging her pillow. She was so happy that she talked to Teddie.

 _I'll try to visit_ she remembered his words.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **HI GUYS! So I really wanted Teddie to be in this chapter. I'll post a new chapter everyday(maybe not always) but I'll finish the story so hope you guys like it and reviews are appreciated. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

8 months has passed 1 month to go. She had to change numbers because Yosuke kept texting her and she doesn't want to answer any of his calls. Only Yukiko knows her number and also her parents no one else. She already visited the doctor and nothing's wrong with which is good. Medications here and there it makes her head hurt. Speaking of headaches she got morning sickness like every day which she hated because vomiting was here least favorite thing and she also hated that she grown bigger. She was walking around the garden, touching leaves and flowers when her grandfather called her.

"Chie!" and his voice were cracking which wasn't a good sign so she walked to his room and saw her grandfather lying in the ground.

"Grandfather, what happened!?" and she helped him up and lied him in bed, handing him medicine.

"What happened?" she asked again.

"I forgot to drink my medication earlier I'm sorry" and he chuckled.

"Don't make me worry like that, rest first I'll make you tea"

"No, I just want to sleep first"

"You sure you're fine?"

"Yes now go" and he laughed. She left the room when her grandfather slept. She sat down and read books when she started to crave ice cream.

"Dammit" she mumbled. She got up and gone outside. She was eating the 1 gallon of ice cream she bought when she saw someone who she knew. _Souji._ She got up and tried her best not to be noticed, but she was caught and he called her name.

"Chie!" _shit. Shit. No oh no._ She turned her back and shouted.

"I-I'm not Chie, I'm her sister" and she laughed nervously.

"Sure you are Chie doesn't have any sister"

"You're going to call him now huh." She guessed because they're best friends.

"Can we talk?"

"Alright"

They walked to a near bench. She enjoyed the view, green trees around, children around. She imagined her child walking around there playing with other kids. That made her smile but she was snapped from her thoughts when Souji spoke.

"He was devastated"

"W-what did you say?"

"He was so shocked, he didn't knew what to do" This just made her guilty.

"I can't return right now, I-"

"I know, but he really loves you can't you just talk to him or-"

"No, please just don't tell him I'm here, I'll return as soon as everything's fine"

"Okay" then he stood up and left.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **I know that this chapter is a short one and I'm sorry for that. I kind of skipped 6 months so I hope you don't mind. Any way I hope you guys like it! I post a new chapter every day and reviews are appreciated.**


	10. Chapter 10

**9 MONTHS AFTER**

She remembered the day Yuki was born. She named her baby after Yukiko's nickname which she didn't mind at all. She remembered crying so much because of the pain, but she heard the cry that just made her so happy.

Now she was holding a baby girl with brown hair just like hers, light brown eyes, cute pudgy cheeks and soft pink lips.

 _She looks just like you_ her persona whispered.

 _Isn't she cute?_ She replied

 _Yes._ _If only I could be human again I would play with her._ Her persona said.

Chie just chuckled. She decided to walk outside and sit on the park nearby. She was sitting on the bench watching the kids play and their mother's coming along with them. She thought that's what she'll look like when Yuki grows up, and then she felt someone watching her. She can't see anybody but she really felt someone was watching her so she got up and left.

" _Well he's back"_ her persona said.

" _Where?"_ She said.

" _Watching you from a distance "and_ that just disturbed her in so many ways.

" _Consider running now because-"her_ persona didn't finished when someone touched her from behind.

" _Too late"_ her persona said when she faced the man from behind and saw him. The man she avoided for so many months. She held her baby close to her, she was still sleeping.

"Chie…" he said. He looked at her straight in the eyes and then he looked at the cloth she's holding, he knew exactly what it was. The Yuki woke up and cried. "Great" she thought.

"Shh" she said and looked at Yosuke. She was about to go when he stopped her again.

"Is that…" she didn't let him finish. Her eye's starting to water again.

"Yes, don't let us be a bother now excuse me I have to go"

"You hid this from me all the time?"

"Y-yes now p-please I have to go!" her tears just came and she wiped it away quickly. She can't get away from his grip, and then he got a call from someone she didn't know. She heard someone spoke "Did you find them? The will of your grandfather is waiting to be claimed!" and he just hung up. She looked at him surprised, angry and sad all at once.

"You jerk! I knew it, I-I k-knew you just used me and-" her baby's cry got louder. She managed to break free from his grip and she run away fast. She heard him running towards her and said "It's not what I want dammit! Listen to me!" he got her again.

"I don't want the fucking money, I want you" he said, she didn't know whether to believe him or not.

"Let go of me!" she managed to break from his grip again and this time she ran as fast as she could. He shouted "Chie!" but she didn't even bother to look at him. Now she stopped, panting. He didn't catch her, she felt tired, sad and angry, and she knew that he was just using her. He said that he wanted her but she didn't want to believe anymore.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **This chapter was hard to make (even though it was just short). I didn't know whether to put Yosuke in this chapter or not. Don't worry they will solve their problems in the next chapters. I hope you guys like it! I post new chapters every day and reviews are appreciated.**


	11. Chapter 11

She slammed the door, lied down in bed and cried. Yuki stopped crying which was great but she recalled everything that happened earlier.

"He was just, using me?" she said. The call she heard broke her heart, he knew this was going to happen and he did it for some money.

"Why would he do that? I thought-"

 _Chie stop_ her persona whispered.

"H-how can I not stop? He used me for money! How dare h-he" her tears came running down her cheeks like a waterfall. She cried and cried and didn't notice that she fell asleep hoping in her dreams Teddie would cheer her up, but it didn't happen. The next morning she woke up when Yuki cried. She got up and fed Yuki and said "It's only you and me". Yuki smiled and that made her happy even that small smile made her smile. She was holding Yuki in her arms when someone called.

"Hello?" she said.

"Good morning! Can I visit you later?" she smiled even more when she heard Yukiko.

"Sure!"

"I'll be there before lunch sounds good?"

"Yeah it's alright"

"Then I'll see you later!"

"Okay" and Yukiko hung up.

 **11:30**

Yukiko would be here any minute. She can't cook very well still so she texted Yukiko to bring lunch. Her grandfather visited his old friend down the neighborhood. When she finished cleaning someone rang the doorbell.

"Hey, is that steak?" she asked. Yukiko nodded and laughed, she entered the house and immediately carried Yuki.

"Who's cute? You are aw" she chuckled and played with Yuki even more.

"She looks just like you" she added.

"I saw him yesterday" she said. Yukiko seemed shocked and questioned her.

"What happened?"

"H-he was…" and her tears just flowed like water.

"Come on tell me" her friend said.

"He w-was, He knew t-this is g-going to happen! He used me for money" she said. Yukiko's expression turned different and said "This isn't like him at all! Maybe you misunderstood-"

"No! He g-got a c-call from his dad, h-he said t-that you need to-"

"Did you let him explain?"

"No"

"Why didn't you maybe he did love you! Maybe his father just wanted the money and-"

"I can't believe you're on his side!"

"I'm not saying that, what I meant was you didn't even let him explain maybe he didn't want anything maybe he wanted you, right?"

"Yes but I can't face him, not now"

"Well it's your decision, but for now let's eat" she smiled.

"You want to eat to?" she said to Yuki who was smiling brightly at her.

They enjoyed lunch and happily chatted. Yukiko left after they chatted and she closed the door.

 _Not now_ she thought.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **I'm sorry I haven't posted a new chapter yesterday. I'm so busy because school is right around the corner her. Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter and reviews are appreciated.**


	12. Chapter 12

She resumed working at the station after giving birth to Yuki. She can't rely on her parents every time. Although she could be easily seen by her friends she tried her best not to be spotted. She went to work earlier and told Doujima never to tell Souji anything. The station asked if she could work at home go through cases there and she didn't said no. Now she was going through loads of files in the dining area when someone knocked at the door.

"Yukiko didn't say she was coming over" she said quietly.

She opened the door and gasped, Souji standing in front of her.

 _This can't be good_ her persona whispered.

 _What do you mean?_

 _Well technically he is Souji's best friend he knows where you are! He could say this to Yosuke any time now_

 _Crap._

"H-hi" she stuttered.

"Hi can I um come in?" he said.

"Oh, uh yes come in"

Souji entered the house and the crib immediately caught his attention. He walked towards it and he smiled.

"She's pretty, can I uh hold her?"

"Um sure I guess?"

He held Yuki in his arms and imagined Yosuke holding her.

 _STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM DAMMIT!_ She said to herself.

"What's her name?" he asked.

"Yuki, what are you doing here anyway? Did Yukiko tell you I was here?" she guessed. Yukiko can't resist Souji, if he were to ask Yukiko where she was she could easily tell him.

"I promise not to tell Yosuke" he replied. She somewhat felt calm about that.

"Please don't I don't want him to know where I am or else he'll be banging at our door nonstop"

Souji chuckled and said "Okay, anyway why Yuki I mean nothing's wrong with that it's-"

"I just wanted to name her that; Yukiko didn't mind at all in fact she was so happy about that"

"Well she's cute, I'm sure Kanji will die when he sees her, but I guess you don't want the others to know either?" he guessed.

"Just… not now maybe if I'm ready or maybe if I fixed our problem-"

"You still love him don't you?"

"I-I don't know I-"she stopped, tears threatening her eyes.

"You do, I know but you really shouldn't keep Yuki away from him"

"I know, I just can't right now"

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **School is near here so it's kind of hard for me to make chapters in a daily basis, but I'll still try anyway hope you guys like this and reviews are appreciated.**


	13. Chapter 13

She closed the door after Souji left.

 _Well, crap_ she thought.

 _What's bad about him knowing?_ Her persona asked.

 _I don't know maybe the fact that he can call Yosuke ANYTIME?_

 _Oh_

She head over the crib where Yuki was fast asleep. She eats like her actually that she swears her breast are like rock hard or something just by feeding her, but she didn't mind as long as she makes her happy. She was about to sleep when the TV turned on, it wasn't the midnight channel but what she saw surprised her when a large blue head appeared followed by the body and stood right in front of her a bear mascot.

"T-Teddie?" was all she can say, she wasn't sure if it was Teddie or if she was dreaming.

"Hello Chie!" he shouted. This was really Teddie so she hugged him tightly and buried her face in his fury costume.

"Y-You IDIOT WHY DIDN'T YOU VISIT US, WHY DIDN'T YOU SAID SOMETHING I HATE YOU!" she said.

"I'm so sorry Chie, BUT I'M HERE!" he shouted.

"KEEP QUIET! YOU'RE GOING TO WAKE YUKI!"

"Yuki-chan's here?"

"Oh right…" and she stood up and got Yuki who was still fast asleep. Teddie's eyes go wide when he saw her but then smiled.

"She looks just like you Chie!"

"Why did you visit at this time?"

"I feel like visiting you, I mean I can only communicate with you through your dreams, so who's the father?"

She stood there still, she didn't want Teddie to know but she can't lie. "Y-Yo-"tears threatened her again.

"Oh, um it's okay not to tell me. I'll be going back to the TV world anyway; I was just here to visit. I need to go now. Bye Yuki I'll be back and we can play!" he handed Yuki to Chie and instantly he was gone.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **I'M SO SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER'S TOO SHORT FOR YOU don't worry the next chapter will be long so I hope you guys like this (short) chapter, and reviews are appreciated.**


	14. Chapter 14

**4 year has passed.**

Yuki is still happy; she turned 4 years old this year which was pretty exciting. The way she walks just makes Chie laugh and the way she talks just makes her tear a little. She remembered the day she first talked, she was looking through files and all that paper work when Yuki woke up and said the words "mama" and she looked at the crib where Yuki was looking at her. She walked towards the crib and said,

"Yuki say that again?" she gave a tiny smile.

"Ma…" she said.

"Yes say the word baby"

"Mama" the baby smiled and Chie cried. Her grandfather sadly passed away, he said he'll hear his granddaughter's first word but it never happened. The day her grandfather passed away was very sad; she got home from the grocery when she saw her grandfather lying in the ground. She didn't want to remember that day.

"Oh Yuki!" she held her baby and tears of joy came to her cheeks and she kissed Yuki in the forehead. The baby giggled, she was cursing in her mind how she didn't film anything but she was very happy about everything.

Now she was drinking a cup of coffee while looking through the paperwork the station gave her. She sighed, neither Yukiko nor Souji was either going to visit today even Teddie. Teddie use to take care of Yuki when she's not around. She decided to go out and buy something.

"Mommy where are you going? Can I come?" Yuki asked. Dressed in a summer dress Yukiko gave (which was her favorite) she gave a smile that Chie can't resist.

"Fine" she smiled and her daughter giggled and hugged her.

They were outside and Yuki by her side (because she strictly said no parks today your dress will get ruined), she bought 2 ice cream cones which brightened her gloomy face.

"Can we get the chocolate one? I like chocolate!" and Chie nodded, after the bought the ice cream they stayed at a small bench. Yuki was enjoying her ice cream and pouted.

"What's wrong?" Chie asked.

"I can't play at the park today my friends will find me" she answered.

"Aw don't worry you can play tomorrow"

"Okay" after they finished eating they walked around and Yuki saw something.

"MOMMY THERE'S BALLOONS! CAN I HAVE ONE?"

"What will you do with it?" she asked.

"Play with it!" and Chie giggled and hand her money. She waited for Yuki and she came back shocked.

"Y-Yuki what did I told you not to talk to strangers!" she grabbed Yuki's arm and looked at the man in front of her.

"He said he knew you and your friends," and she looked up at her and said, "I'm sorry mommy". Chie nodded and looked at the man in front of her smiling.

"Chie-"he said but she cut him off and said

"D-don't…" she blurted out, he was still smiling, but he looked like he was about to cry.

"I just want to talk to her" he said.

"I-I can't"

"Why?"

"Because I-I'm"

"Chie she's my daughter!" he said, Yuki looked at Chie shocked. Her eyes teary and a sad face she gave her which made her heart broke.

"M-Mommy I-I thought you said daddy was a-away? Y-You lied to me why?" but she still embraced her.

"You won't understand, for now" she answered.

"Chie" Yosuke said.

"I'll talk to you later, not now"

"How are you going to-"

"Meet me" and she carried Yuki who was still crying and she walked away.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **I'M SORRYY I HAVEN'T POSTED RECENTLY, SCHOOL IS JUST ugh. I will still post chapters and don't worry if I take too long to post (I'LL TRY MY BEST) anyways hope you guys like this chapter and reviews are appreciated.**


	15. Chapter 15

She was walking in the streets, Teddie visited so she left Yuki with him. Just earlier Yosuke saw her with Yuki which was unexpected. These days she wondered why he didn't try to find where she lives. Why didn't he ask Souji or either Yukiko, she always wondered if he really liked her?

She was sitting at the bench where she and Yosuke were supposed to meet. She still have his number, she realized she couldn't keep Yuki a secret from him. She texted him earlier to explain everything to him and to finish the ache she still felt for him. She was scrolling to stuff in her cell to distract her when she felt someone stood from behind.

"Chie, talk to me please"

"I want to finish everything, 4 years-"

"4 fucking years Chie, don't you know what I've been through?!" he shouted. She finally stood up facing him tears threatened her eyes.

"4 years I've wondered if you loved me! You didn't know what I've been through, if it wasn't for that call-"

"You didn't let me explain!"

"I don't need your explanation Yosuke! Just leave me and Yuki alone okay?!"

"Y-you know I can't do that." His voice was already cracking, his eyes starting to water. Chie did her best not to let her emotions get her. To rub more salt to his either fake or true feeling, she said…

"Go, I didn't like you anyway." His tears trickled down his face. She regretted saying that because she really did love him all this years.

"Chie don't play with me!" his voice cracking

"I'm not" his eyes widened. She didn't expected what happened next.

"I-If that's w-what you want I'll go, don't f-find m-me okay?" and it's her turn to widen her eyes. He hugged her, to which she didn't struggle. He laid a light kiss to her lips and smiled.

"Y-Yosuke…" she muttered

"I'll just clear my mind, but d-don't find me okay?"

"D-don't find me?"

"I'll go now" and he walked slowly away from her and left her standing there. What did he meant of "I'll go", did he meant going away? She felt scared for a second.

She was going home; legs feeling weak and she swear her heart broke a thousand pieces.

She opened the door to her house and saw Yuki fast asleep. She bent down and kissed her lightly on her cheek and whispered "Don't worry." She saw Teddie also sleeping on the floor; she placed a blanket over him, hearing him snore lightly which made her giggle.

"M-mommy…?"

She looked at Yuki and laid her hands lightly on the girls head and said…

"Sleep, you shouldn't be up this late"

"B-but daddy..?"

"He wanted to be alone…" she said trying her best not to cry.

"I want daddy to be here okay mommy?"

"I'll try" and the girl fell asleep again. She needed to know where Yosuke went.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Okay I'm very very sorry I haven't posted a lot lately. School just stress me and I try making chapters as long as I could but I couldn't. Enjoy this chapter in which things start to get crazy and stuff like that. Hope you like this and reviews are appreciated.**


	16. Chapter 16

1 week has passed and she hasn't heard anything about Yosuke. She started to become guilty and in short she really just wanted to see Yosuke after all of that. Yesterday Yukiko asked if she and Yuki wanted to stay at the Inn (because Yukiko just knows how Chie's all busy and stuff and she knows what happened to them), she didn't turn down her offer because she knows Yuki loves being with Yukiko and she just wanted to see Yuki happy.

So here she was with Yukiko at the hot springs, Yuki was asleep so she got the time to talk to Yukiko about what happened.

"Yukiko I don't know what to do" she started to sob quietly.

"Why did you say that?"

"Because…" and she stopped, she didn't know what to say so she started to cry. She was thankful that it was steamy at the springs that her tears weren't that visible.

But Yukiko knows.

"Chie I know… even if you deny it a million times, you love Yosuke"

And that made her cry more. Knowing that she tried to ignore the fact that she loved Yosuke and she still loves him right now.

"Oh Yukiko I want to find him! I-I can't just s-sit here and j-just cry" she sobbed.

"I- um…Chie, as much as I want to tell you where he is I-" and her eyes went wide. In her mind all she was thinking was "how does she know?" and she put her arms in Yukiko's shoulder and said

"Yukiko please….. Tell me please!" she bowed her head down and cried even more.

"Chie… I- okay Souji knows b-but please don't tell him that I told you"

She wasn't sure if Souji will tell but she trusted her instincts that Souji will tell her, she hoped.

THE NEXT DAY~

She was up early; Yuki was still asleep next to Yukiko. She decided to walk a little around the inn. She hoped that she will meet Souji around the inn.

She just wanted to know where he is.

So she walked around remembering the times when she and Yukiko was still young. Usually they'll just play and laugh and imagined what they're princes would like if they were princesses, that just made her giggle a little.

"What's funny?"

She looked around and saw Souji.

"Oh nothing I was just imagining"

"Imagining what?"

"Memories that I always remember when I-I-I…"

She stopped and remembered Yosuke. She shook her head and asked Souji almost pleading,

"Please tell me where Yosuke is! Pleasee Souji-"

"I got a feeling you would ask that"

"W-what?" she raised her head and looked at him who was smiling at her.

"Souji please tell me where he is"

"Well first things first, you two are big idiots" and the both chuckled

"But I'll tell you where he is"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

OKAYYYY SO I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPLOADED ANYTHING (in a while) everything's been busy lately. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and reviews are appreciated.


	17. Chapter 17

So Souji did tell her where he went and she was so happy kind of in a way she already wanted to see him, but she just can't leave Yuki all by herself. She knew Yukiko can take care of her but still she thought about what her daughter might say, like "where's mommmyy?" or "I want to see her!" and she can't bear leaving Yuki like that…

She didn't want Yuki to feel like she was abandoned or something.

So she waited 4 days to try to explain to Yukiko what she'll do.

"I just… want to see him so bad…" she explained

"I'm not telling you not to go but how about Yuki?" Yukiko answered.

"You can take care of her for a while? Just only for a while"

"How long will you be gone?"

"Probably not that long, maybe just 1 week or something. I don't know"

"Well you'll call me right?"

"Of course I will!"

 _Evening_

She wanted to explain to Yuki where she'll go, but she's nervous of what the kid's reaction might be. She didn't want Yuki to cry, and she thought that may be the worst case scenario but she decided to talk to her.

"Yuki?" she said as she opened the door to her room, but before anything else she stopped short when she heard small sobbing noises.

Yuki turned to her, red cheeks, puffy eyes and small tears running down her face. She knew the reason why she's crying like that.

Maybe Yukiko had already told her that she'll be gone for a while.

She stood up in her small feet and walked towards her and hugged her. She didn't want to cry, not in front of her.

 _It will break her heart more…_ she thought.

"Yuki tell me why you're crying like this?" she asked even though she knew the reason.

"M-mommy is it true you're leaving w-why?" her small soft voice cracking. It broke her heart, she knew she'll only be gone for 1 week but she knew, being away from Yuki would feel more than a week for her and she couldn't take that.

"You know I'll only be gone for a week right? Don't cry it makes mommy sad" and she pouted. Yuki wiped her tears and placed a fake smile on her face to which she hugged her daughter again and Yuki now, cried even louder.

"Mommmmmmyy please don't g-go, I-I have no one to play with, I-I can't take y-you being away too! Don't go like what daddy did!"

And she blinked at Yuki for a second.

 _Don't go like what he did…_

She felt pain struck her, and then she heard a voice.

 _Well you're in a tough situation_ her persona whispered.

 _Shut up you're not helping at all!_

 _I've been gone like I don't know how many days then this is what you'll give me?_

 _Shut it._

Yuki was still sobbing, her persona isn't helping. _Fuck this, fuck that_ is all she thought.

…

"Yuki I'll find daddy for you" to where Yuki was the one now who blinked at her.

 **So hi, been a while so I made this chapter a little longer. Chie and Yosuke is sooo close to seeing each other so hope you're still there! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and reviews are appreciated!**


	18. Chapter 18

So like what she planned she gone off for the short trip. She rode the bus to whatever the name of the destination Souji gave her. She said a short farewell to Yuki and asked Yukiko to take care of her for a while where Yukiko just nodded and smiled. The train was off and after a while she stared outside the window where she saw the rice fields and small houses. She sighed already missing Yuki.

 _I miss Yuki…_

 _I miss him._

She didn't cry probably because she cried a lot and maybe her tears ran out, but she really didn't want to cry because she's tired of doing that. Maybe after ten minutes she fell asleep, she didn't dreamed of Teddie which was odd because every time she sleeps she dreams of Teddie. After three hours she guessed she woke up.

 _Maybe because Teddie's not around_

 _Stop thinking idiot!_

She talked to herself, not aloud but she still felt dumb talking to herself, which was also odd because usually her persona will butt in.

 _Tomoooeeee?_

 _TOMOE ANSWER DAMMIT!_

After a while she heard someone whisper.

 _What?! Don't wake me up I'm sleepinnggg._ Tomoe answered.

 _You only sleep when I'm asleep._ She replied

 _Then go to sleep!_

"The train will arrive in the destination shortly"

 _Were here,_ she said to herself. She looked out the window and saw a large body of water.

The train stopped and she got out. She smelled the air which smelled like ocean to which she smiled.

She suddenly felt so tired but she needed to walk.

So she walked to the address Souji gave her which wasn't that far from the train station.

"Why won't you just appear!?" she said to herself out loud. She can't walk any further she's extremely tired.

 _Can I just lie down here? Like right now?_ She asked herself. The day was hot and she was hot not physically but she was hot.

 _Fuck this._

She held her palm up her forehead and sighed. When she was about to give up she heard someone call her name, she knew the voice to well and she smiled before everything turned black.

"Chie… Chie?" she heard a voice

 _Found him_

She smiled mentally and slowly opened her eyes opening one before opening both eyes. She stared at his eyes and she got up and hugged him. She let the tears flow down her cheeks.

"Hey-"

"I'm sorry, I really am" she cried. His t-shirt was probably wet right now but she hopes he doesn't mind.

Next thing she knows she felt his lips press to her.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **YEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY afterrrr a long while I finally had the time to make this chapter happen. They finally met again! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
